


Mira HQ, The Skeld, and Polus personified [ART]

by CyanCherry



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Mira HQ (Among Us), Personification, Polus (Among Us), The Skeld (Among Us), i've never posted on this site before lol, skeld mira and polus are peas in a pod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanCherry/pseuds/CyanCherry
Summary: Just some fanart I wanted to share that I made of the Among Us maps as people. I thought it would be fun so here it is ^^ any kudos or comments would be greatly appreciated <3
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Mira HQ, The Skeld, and Polus personified [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> aaa thank you guys so much for all the kudos <33

if you want to see more of my art you can check out my profile on [scratch](http://www.scratch.mit.edu/users/potatobear616). you can find me there as potatobear616. thanks for stopping by! <3


End file.
